The present invention relates generally to the field of electronic vaping devices and in particular to a real-time variable programmable cigarette system.
An electronic cigarette, also known as an “e-cigarette” or an “e-cig,” is an electrical inhaler that vaporizes a propylene glycol- or glycerin-based liquid solution into an aerosol mist, simulating the act of tobacco vaping. It is often marketed as a vaping cessation aid or tobacco replacement.
Hon Lik, a Chinese pharmacist, is widely credited with the invention of the modern electronic cigarette. In 2000, he conceived of the idea of using piezoelectric ultrasound-emitting element to vaporize a pressurized jet of liquid containing nicotine diluted in a propylene glycol solution. This produces a smoke-like vapor that can be inhaled and provide a vehicle for nicotine delivery into the bloodstream via the lungs. He also proposed used of propylene glycol to dilute nicotine and place it into a disposable plastic cartridge which would serves as a liquid reservoir and mouthpiece. These contributions have laid the basic elements of the present day electronic cigarettes.
U.S. Patent Pub. 2011/0265806 by Alarcon teaches an electronic vaping device which includes a first sensor for detecting a user's action for vaping, an air inlet, an air flow path extending from the air inlet, a liquid compartment storing a vaping liquid, a dispensing control device configured to selectively dispense the vaping liquid from the liquid compartment, a vaporizing compartment connected to the liquid compartment and the air flow path, a heater located at the vaporizing compartment, a controller configured to activate the heater to vaporize the vaping liquid dispensed from the liquid compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,402,976 to Fernando, et al. teaches an electrically heated vaping system for receiving an aerosol-forming substrate. It includes at least one heating element for heating the substrate to form an aerosol, a power supply for supplying power to the at least one heating element; electrical hardware connected to the power supply and the at least one heating element; and an interface for establishing a communications link with a host.
U.S. Patent Publication 2012/0291791 by Pradeep teaches an electronic cigarette having a breath monitor and a flow controller. The breath monitor detects user breath characteristics such as breath duration, rate, depth, and strength and adjusts the amount of nicotine delivered to the user based on user breath characteristics.
U.S. Patent Publication 2013/0104916 by Bellinger et al. teaches a power regulated electronic vaporizer for a vaping simulator device in which direct regulation of the input or output power provides a uniform and consistent user experience. The electronic vaporizer includes a heating element, a power source that provides power to the heating element, and a trigger component that activates the heating element to vaporize a material from a cartridge for consumption (e.g., inhale, smoke, and the like). The electronic vaporizer further includes a control component that is configured to adjust the power source to regulate a vaporization of the material from the cartridge for a uniform distribution to the user, wherein the adjustment is based upon a power output or a power input from a component to the heating element.
Patent Publication WO2012065754 by Fernando et al. teaches an electrically heated vaping system comprising a secondary unit capable of receiving a vaping article having an aerosol-forming substrate. The secondary unit has a heating element, an interface for connection to a primary power supply, a secondary power supply for supplying electrical power to the at least one heating element, and secondary circuitry arranged to control supply of electrical power from the secondary power supply to the heating element in a pre-heating mode, during which the temperature of the aerosol-forming substrate is increased to an operating temperature, to control supply of electrical power from the secondary power supply to the heating element in a vaping mode, during which the temperature of the aerosol-forming substrate is maintained at substantially the operating temperature, and to control charging of the secondary power supply by the primary power supply, in a charging mode, so that the secondary power supply has sufficient charge to increase the temperature of the aerosol-forming substrate to the operating temperature in the pre-heating mode and to maintain the temperature of the aerosol-forming substrate at substantially the operating temperature during the vaping mode.
U.S. Patent Publication 2012/0199146 by Marangos teaches an electronic cigarette having LED indicators to indicate the usage of the electronic cigarette as well as memory for storing and generating data and charts on the usage of the electronic cigarette.
Patent Publication WO/2012/109371 by Capuano teaches an electronic cigarette and methods for controlling the power to the electronic cigarette which provides various modes of operation, including both regulated and un-regulated mode. The method is implemented in the form of an electronic power control program that controls the constituent parts of the electronic cigarette, including the battery, atomizer, heating element, smoke liquid or juice, and related circuitry.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved electronic cigarette, which provides enhanced adaptability, workability and user control. The present invention addresses the needs not solved by the prior art.